wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Esoterica 7
8:14:16 PM Canto: You wake up again later in the morning, to the sound of rain hitting the windows because London. 8:15:19 PM Josephine: Mm. 8:15:24 PM *** Josephine looks for her Theo. *** 8:19:06 PM Canto: He's laying beside you, but he's awake. "Hello there." 8:20:18 PM Josephine: You're awake. 8:22:14 PM Josephine: I thought I heard someone calling for me last night, but no one was there. 8:22:58 PM Canto: Theo: Maybe it was a dream? 8:23:55 PM Josephine: It might have been. 8:24:38 PM Canto: Theo: Let me see your arm. 8:24:49 PM *** Josephine offers it to him. *** 8:26:57 PM Canto: he looks it over. "Nothing seems to have changed this time." 8:27:51 PM *** Josephine looks at it too. *** 8:32:36 PM Canto: It does indeed seem to look the same as it did the previous night. no changes, no tingling skin, it seems to be quite inert once again. 8:34:30 PM Josephine: I don't know whether to be relieved or more concerned. 8:36:54 PM Canto: Theo: Well.... if it's quiet, it means no new complications. 8:41:08 PM Josephine: Thank goodness. 8:41:19 PM Josephine: But it also means we haven't any new information to work with. 8:47:50 PM Canto: Theo: Gives us time to analyze what we have already. 8:47:54 PM Canto: Theo gets out of bed! 8:49:17 PM Josephine: Right. 8:49:25 PM Josephine: After the coffee. 8:49:29 PM Josephine: Or tea. 8:52:10 PM Canto: Theo: What's your preference? 8:52:56 PM Josephine: Coffee in the morning, tea other times. 8:53:12 PM Josephine: ... though I don't say no to either at most times. 8:54:50 PM Canto: Theo nods! "Then I'll get some coffee started." 8:54:56 PM Canto: He goes into his lab to do that! 8:55:23 PM *** Josephine washes up and gets dressed as best she can without a ladies' maid. *** 8:56:28 PM Canto: Theo helps where he can! 9:00:07 PM *** Josephine appreciates this. She can do her own hair; she's gotten rather good at it in order to obscure the horns. *** 9:04:28 PM Canto: Theo: You know,I should send a letter to my mother. I know she's desgined some slightly more... convenient undergarments. My sister uses them. 9:04:48 PM *** Josephine blushes. Surprisingly. *** 9:05:09 PM Josephine: ... provided one can't tell the difference, that does sound agreeable. 9:15:28 PM Canto: Theo: Inconvenience is often the the mother of invention. 9:19:15 PM Josephine: Indeed. 9:19:19 PM *** Josephine kisses him on the cheek. *** 9:21:59 PM Canto: Theo smiles! "So, coffee should be ready." 9:24:06 PM Josephine: I can't believe you don't have a cook. 9:28:20 PM Canto: Theo: Why's that? 9:28:28 PM Canto: He pours out a couple of cups. 9:29:31 PM Josephine: ... even if I were in very reduced circumstances, the cook is the last person I should let go. 9:44:35 PM Canto: Theo shrugs. "It's helful to know how to cook for oneself, I'll say." 9:45:32 PM Josephine: ... I'm terribly sorry, but I must ask. Do forgive me, but are you very poor? 9:52:10 PM Canto: Theo: Poor? No, I don't think so. 9:55:31 PM Josephine: ... I can't really interpret that properly, I don't think. 10:07:54 PM Canto: Theo: Well, the family estate back in the states is pretty big. Twenty rooms. My mother's patents added on to my grandparent's patents, which was built on the money they brought over when they moved to the states. 10:08:19 PM Josephine: Oh, not at all, then! 10:19:58 PM Josephine: ... for some reason I'd got quite the opposite impression. 10:21:23 PM Canto: THeo: Well... I suppose we're 'American wealthy' as Caspar puts it. Most of our money isn't terribly old. 10:22:19 PM *** Josephine laughs. *** 10:22:23 PM Josephine: None of your money is properly old. 10:22:46 PM Josephine: Quite impossible for a nation barely a hundred. 10:31:11 PM Canto: Theo: Most of our old money went to buying the land in New England. 10:33:08 PM Josephine: Dear me, I hope you didn't think me a gold-digger. 10:37:11 PM Canto: THeo: It hadn't even occured to me. 10:38:18 PM *** Josephine smiles at him. "So much the better." *** 9:55:23 PM | Edited 9:55:27 PM Canto: So you guys were eating breakfast at Theo's residence, actually the home of his friend, Caspar Quentin, who is out of town. 10:02:50 PM *** Josephine was. She's terribly curious about Mr. Quentin but doesn't ask. *** 10:04:49 PM Canto: Theo's happy to answer questions about his friend, who is apparently on business in Constantinople. 10:06:14 PM Josephine: I should quite like to meet him; when do you think he'll return? 10:08:59 PM Canto: Theo: His last letter indicates that he should be back in a couple of weeks. I think you'll like him. 10:16:24 PM Josephine: I like most people. 10:16:24 PM Canto: Theo sips his coffee. 10:16:40 PM Canto: Theo: I think you have a bit in common with him. 10:17:50 PM Josephine: Is he devastatingly attractive and part-demon? 10:21:05 PM Josephine: Or just terribly over-educated? 10:22:56 PM Canto: Theo: He's not part demon. He also has that razor sharp british wit. 10:28:02 PM Josephine: I like him already. 10:31:40 PM Canto: Theo tops off your coffee. 10:35:24 PM Josephine: Not as much as I like you, of course. 10:38:23 PM Canto: Theo: I should hope not. 10:38:34 PM Canto: Theo: So what's on the agenda for today? 10:39:23 PM Josephine: I've no idea. 10:39:34 PM Josephine: Are the test results complete? 10:41:50 PM Canto: Theo: Well, we know that whatever is on your arm is magically powerful, and is a... well, a grimoire, for lack of a better term. 10:43:22 PM Josephine: Yes. 10:47:13 PM Canto: Theo: It isn't demonic or fae in nature, just like most spellbooks aren't. You seem to be able to access the grimoire consciously or unconsciously. You use your own energy to do this, you don't borrow it from another entity or take it from others, so you're not a warlock. 10:47:47 PM Josephine: Sort of a... magical cheat? 10:49:52 PM Canto: Theo: Kind of. Spellbooks aren't cheats, but they're typically nowhere near this powerful or complete. 10:50:36 PM Canto: Theo: I don't think it possesses every spell, of course, but it has enough to accomplish most tasks you set to it, I think. 10:54:03 PM Josephine: Things like this don't come without a cost. 11:02:15 PM Canto: Theo: This is true. I would suggest you don't use it unless it's in the lab. The only other tests I could run would be to analyze you while you're tapping into it. Once I can see how it interacts with you, it'll be that much easier to determine how we could remove it. 11:05:02 PM Josephine: All right. 11:06:53 PM Canto: Theo: Assuming that's what you want. 11:07:16 PM Josephine: It depends on the cost, doesn't it? 11:09:04 PM Canto: Theo: Well, yes. 11:11:25 PM Canto: Theo: But we don't know the price yet, not until further testing. 11:11:32 PM Canto: Theo is throughtful, scratching his chin. 11:14:07 PM Canto: He has a bit of stubble, he's unfashionably unshorn! 11:17:21 PM Josephine: We most definitely need to find that out. 11:17:30 PM *** Josephine kisses him on the chin. *** 11:22:02 PM Canto: Theo nods. "Then refrain from using any magic outside of the lab, where we can monitor it and figure out what it's doing. 11:26:26 PM Josephine: Right. 11:26:33 PM Josephine: ((What is left for them to do?)) 11:26:41 PM Josephine: Perhaps we should see how Lady Emberly is getting along. 11:27:16 PM Canto: Theo nods. "That said, however, I will teach you how to do some magic on your own, if you still want that, without using the grimoire. 11:27:25 PM Canto: Theo: Good idea. 11:30:52 PM Josephine: I would like to be taught. 11:31:07 PM Josephine: .... I've learned so many things from you already. 11:35:08 PM Canto: Theo raises an eyebrow. "Like what?" 11:38:18 PM *** Josephine tells him something fairly X-rated, and adds, "But we definitely shouldn't discuss that with Lady Emberly." *** 11:47:01 PM Canto: Theo blushes a bit. "Indeed. Where should we look for her, then? At her home? Or would she be staying at a hotel after the fire? 11:48:07 PM Josephine: Likely at her home, I shouldn't think she'd've been able to hide in a tub if the fire had been that severe. 11:50:13 PM Canto: Theo: True. All right, then, shall we? 11:53:29 PM Josephine: Quite. 11:55:57 PM Canto: Theo walks you outside to the carriage, and you away to Lady Emberly's home! 11:57:23 PM *** Josephine somehow manages to keep her hands off Theo for the entire ride! Somehow. *** 12:03:51 AM Canto: It's actually kind of sunny today! Still wet, as it's been raining for the past few days, but, a break of sunshine. 12:06:14 AM Josephine: What a lovely day. 12:09:29 AM *** Josephine rings Lady Emberly's doorbell. *** 12:11:46 AM Canto: After a few moments, the door opens, and Emberly's butler is there, looking exasperated. "For the last time, Lady Emberly is not -- oh, Lady Blackwell, do forgive me." 12:12:06 AM Canto: Butler: We've had a wealth of other solicitors today. 12:14:38 AM Josephine: Really? How inconvenient. 12:17:40 AM Canto: Butler: TErribly. But the Baroness did leave instructions that I should let you and your friend in without delay. Do please follow me. 12:17:57 AM Josephine: Of course. 12:19:35 AM Canto: He lets you in, showing you to the sitting room, offering tea, of course. 12:20:56 AM *** Josephine accepts and sits, to wait for her friend. *** 12:21:55 AM Canto: Theo sits beside you! "I wonder who these solicitors were?" 12:23:18 AM Josephine: We shall have to ask Lady Emberly, but I'm rather curious myself. 12:26:34 AM Canto: Before long, Emberly arrives, looking a bit less bedraggled than the last time you saw her. "Oh, good, Josephine. And her american wizard." 12:27:59 AM Josephine: Indeed. We hear you've had visitors? 12:29:53 AM Canto: Emberly pours herself some tea. "Oh, yes. Troublesome men, who wanted to come in, but wouldn't give names or tell us their business. They would just say that 'we have an urgent matter to discuss with the Baroness'. The first two came yesterday afternoon, then two more in the evening, and twice this morning all ready!" 12:31:32 AM Josephine: Dear me. 12:31:52 AM Josephine: I'm rather curious as to who they are. 12:33:22 AM Canto: Emberly: They were very strange. 12:34:31 AM Josephine: In what manner? 12:39:41 AM Canto: Emberly: They were... 12:39:44 AM Canto: She blinks. 12:40:23 AM Canto: Emberly: ... there were two of them, and they.... 12:40:34 AM Canto: She furrows her brow in consternation. 12:40:48 AM Canto: Emberly: .... I find I cannot recall their appearences. 12:40:52 AM Josephine: ... you've been enchanted not to remember. 12:41:13 AM Canto: Theo: Sounds like fae glamour. 12:42:35 AM Canto: Theo: She remembers the meetings, but no details on the individuals. 12:43:40 AM Josephine: They can do that? Fascinating. 12:44:13 AM Josephine: Is there a way to restore the memory? 12:45:49 AM Canto: Theo: It's simple magic, usually a stepping stone as you learn more powerful bewitchments. So whoever it was likely weren't powerful practiioners. I can counter it, I believe. With your permission, of course, Baroness. 12:46:20 AM Canto: Emberly: Oh, please do, this is quite annoying. I like to properly recall those that have caused me consternation. 12:49:24 AM *** Josephine nods. *** 12:53:45 AM Canto: Theo smiles and nods at you. "All right, then. Fae magics, especially enchantments like this, are a matter of ego, really. Fae are very egotistical creatures, inherently, after all." He gestures at Emberly, whose eyes glaze over. "I am not countering the charm on her so much as I am... overwriting it with a more powerful charm." Theo has decided to make this a teachable moment, apparently! 12:54:06 AM Josephine: What sort? 1:01:33 AM Canto: Theo: Oh, I'm simply going to tell her to ignore the weaker charm for as long as that weaker charm lasts. 1:01:47 AM Canto: Theo: That way, both charms fade at the same time. 1:01:59 AM Josephine: Clever. 1:03:54 AM Canto: Theo turns back to Emberly, who is sitting placidly in her expensive chair. "Baroness. You now can remember the annoying solicitors in great detail, despite their magics to befuddle your recollection." 1:04:25 AM Canto: He then snaps his fingers, and she blinks, awakening from the trance. "Well, do whatever magic you must, Mr. Crafter." 1:04:53 AM Josephine: Tell me about the men who came to see you. 1:07:05 AM Canto: Emberly: Oh! Yes, they were quite disagreeable. One short man, a bit rotund, and one larger man, wide at the shoulders, very muscular looking. The larger man spoke... the smaller one didn't at all, he just kept staring at me. he seemed far more menacing. 1:07:41 AM Canto: Emberly: They both smelled faintly of the fish market. They both wore matching suits. 1:08:55 AM Canto: Emberly: The one that spoke -- the big one, he spoke politely, but very coldly. He was very terse. They simply said that they had to speak to me on urgent matters. They wouldn't say more until I let them in, but I refused. 1:09:24 AM Canto: Emberly: I only saw them on their first visit. My butler sent them away on each visit after that. 1:13:13 AM Josephine: What did they speak with you about? 1:15:17 AM Canto: Emberly: Nothing. They refused to say anything else until they were let in. I refused to let them in. That was as far as the conversation went. 1:19:57 AM Canto: Theo: They weren't too powerful. But it can't be a coincidence. 1:20:12 AM Josephine: I would imagine not. 1:21:53 AM Canto: Emberly: I did follow up on Madame Cassandra, though. She left the clinic where she was and retired to a small house she keeps in the countryside. I haven't gone to visit yet. Perhaps the two of you would like to do so?" 1:23:27 AM Josephine: Or we could all go together. 1:23:49 AM Josephine: ... though perhaps you ought to stay and meet with your importunate visitors. 1:25:06 AM Canto: Emberly: I'm feeling more myself than I have in several days, dear. And you know how much I loathe leaving the city. 1:27:36 AM Josephine: Fresh air is good for you. 1:29:58 AM Canto: Emberly: So they say, but I have no actual proof of that. In any case, I also have some carpenters on the way today to see about repairs. 1:32:48 AM Josephine: Ah, excellent. I do hope the fire wasn't too extensive? 1:34:18 AM Canto: Emberly: My dining room needs some new paneling, but outside of that, it's minimal. 1:36:21 AM Josephine: I am extremely glad to hear that. 1:37:10 AM Josephine: Well, I suppose we had best get going, if we wish to catch a train to the countryside. Or perhaps we could drive there. Where is Madame Cassandra's retreat? 1:38:10 AM Canto: Emberly retrieves a sheet of paper, with the address written in her impeccable handwriting. 1:39:56 AM Josephine: Thank you. 1:40:34 AM Josephine: Goodbye, Lady Emberly, and good luck. Do be careful about those visitors if they should return. 1:41:06 AM Canto: Emberly: I suppose now that I know that they're magic, I can set them aflame if they become too bothersome! 1:41:18 AM Canto: Her eyes sparkle in excitement! 1:43:54 AM Josephine: Quite. After all, they enspelled you without permission, I don't see why the favor shouldn't be returned. 1:44:35 AM Canto: She smiles. "Do tell me what you find when you return, will you?" 1:46:32 AM Josephine: Of course. 1:46:49 AM *** Josephine heads out with Theo, with a nod to Lady Emberly! *** 9:28:19 PM Canto: So then! You had to head out to the countryside. 9:31:15 PM *** Josephine isn't sure whether train or carriage was better! *** 9:32:06 PM Canto: Given the address, train would be faster. 9:34:36 PM *** Josephine buys first class accomodations, of course. *** 9:36:23 PM Canto: But of course! You have about an hour before the train leaves, if there's anything you'd like to do. 9:39:00 PM *** Josephine finds a closet, probably, or an empty train compartment, and drags Theo in with her. >.> *** 9:41:40 PM Canto: Easy enough! You get a nice comfy compartment all to yourselves for the trip upcountry, to Madame Cassandra's retreat, apparently an old family home. 9:51:01 PM Canto: This is the golden age of train travel, after all. 9:54:28 PM *** Josephine does much snuggling with Theo. And also, probably talking about magic and inventions. *** 9:54:41 PM Canto: Theo seems to like trains, which is fairly predictable! 9:59:16 PM *** Josephine tells him some thoughts she had on improving them. *** 10:05:49 PM Canto: Theo: People are starting to say that steam is outdated, that electricity is the future. They're right, but there's a got to be a way to combine the two efficiently. Maybe using electricity to generate the steam rather than coal. 10:09:55 PM Josephine: Maybe we could use you. Do you think you could power a train? 10:12:06 PM Canto: Theo: Hmm. Good question. I've never powered anything larger than a wardrobe before. 10:13:08 PM Josephine: ... how on earth did you power a wardrobe? 10:13:32 PM Canto: Theo: It was wardrobe-sized. 10:16:15 PM Canto: Theo: Though I did create an automatic wardrobe. 10:19:11 PM Josephine: What was it that you powered? And how did you... hook up? 10:19:18 PM *** Josephine lays a hand on his chest. *** 10:22:06 PM Canto: Theo: Apparently the claws were too sharp. 10:26:28 PM Canto: Theo: Oh, just some various devices of mine. I just directed energy into a properly built receptacle. 10:27:39 PM Josephine: From your own body? 10:28:18 PM Canto: Theo nods, and holds up a hand, and some sparks play across his fingertips. 10:31:06 PM Josephine: Of course, you do seem to be... powering me. 10:37:19 PM Canto: Theo raises an eyebrow. "Do I?" 10:37:30 PM Josephine: Yes. I'm not usually this energetic. 10:39:25 PM Canto: Theo: Oh. Well, good. 10:42:10 PM Canto: Theo: That's good, right? 10:43:25 PM Josephine: It's good enough, my dear, that I would worry that people only wanted you for that if I didn't know you. 10:46:10 PM Canto: Theo smiles. "Well. Glad to be of help, then. I couldn't abide contributing to the lassitude of a Baroness." 10:50:31 PM Josephine: I don't know what will happen to me when you leave. 10:51:02 PM Canto: Theo: Well. We'll have to see about that not happening. 10:52:41 PM Josephine: I certainly agree. 10:56:31 PM Canto: Theo smiles, taking your hand in his. "What do you think we'll find at this... retreat?" 10:58:29 PM Josephine: She may know what happened, or who the entities were. 10:59:59 PM Canto: Theo: Here's hoping. What did your father turn up on the black entity? The... Outsider, he called it? 11:00:36 PM *** Josephine tells him! Her player doesn't remember very well, unfortunately. *** 11:03:17 PM Canto: It wasn't much, beyond some old etchings. It's an entity, most likely demonic, very strange, who occasionally appears in lore furthering some obscure agenda no one knows. 11:08:07 PM Canto: Theo: Demonic lore isn't my forte, I'm afraid. 11:10:09 PM Josephine: Nor mine. But it is father's, and if there's anything to know, he'll find it. 11:12:06 PM Canto: Theo: one of the few areas of expertise you don't excel in? 11:20:03 PM Josephine: What a kind thing to say. But I'm hardly an expert in much, truly. Jack of all trades, master of none. And I know nearly nothing about magic and have assiduously avoided knowledge of demons in particular. 11:22:41 PM Canto: THeo nods. "Why?" 11:24:33 PM Josephine: ... well, I didn't want to turn into a winged monster again. 11:25:05 PM Josephine: Eat people's souls, prey on humans. I'd rather not. 11:27:20 PM Canto: Theo: But you wanted me to teach you. What changed your mind? 11:27:51 PM Josephine: Having the grimoire attached to my arm. 11:28:02 PM Josephine: If I don't learn how to use it I might easily hurt someone. 11:30:45 PM Canto: Theo: ... that's a valid fear. 11:32:21 PM Josephine: Well, I haven't entirely managed to avoid knowledge of magic, you know. Considering my father's primary hobby. 11:34:09 PM Canto: Theo: I know. But you never delved deep into it. 11:35:56 PM Josephine: No. But it doesn't take much to learn how dangerous it is. 11:36:52 PM Canto: Theo: you're not afraid of me, are you? 11:37:51 PM Josephine: Naturally. 11:41:28 PM Canto: Theo: ... naturally yes, or naturally no? 11:43:17 PM Josephine: Naturally yes. 11:44:50 PM Canto: THeo: ...why? 11:48:04 PM Josephine: Because you're terrifying. 11:49:53 PM Canto: Theo: ... am I? How am I terrifying? I'm not trying to be. 11:51:14 PM Josephine: ... I have very strong feelings for you and I can't turn them off. 11:54:56 PM Canto: Theo: Would you want to if you could? 11:57:08 PM Josephine: ... no. 11:58:18 PM Josephine: I'm fairly certain that rational thought would show you are in fact marvellous. 12:00:42 AM Josephine: You may be my ideal match. 12:02:18 AM Canto: Theo: ... you sound like a protagonist in a penny dreadful. I do hope I'm not a nemesis. 12:05:15 AM Josephine: Of course not. You're my lover. 12:05:30 AM *** Josephine kisses him on the cheek. *** 9:01:18 PM Canto: Stuuuuuff? 9:03:05 PM Josephine: ((Yessssssss)) 9:05:26 PM Canto: So, you're on a train! 9:10:49 PM *** Josephine is, and she was being naughty with Theo! Hopefully while alone. *** 9:14:30 PM Canto: Yep. I assume she got herself a nice private cabin for the trip. 9:18:17 PM *** Josephine did. *** 9:18:47 PM Canto: The trip takes a few hours. 9:23:01 PM *** Josephine comes up with some interesting ways to fill that time, some of which leave her very sore afterward! And also some of which involve diagramming mechanical ideas on a notebook, because they're like that. *** 9:24:38 PM Canto: gotta do something in the refractory period! 9:24:52 PM Canto: Theo has very good ideas afterwards often. 9:28:49 PM Josephine: Well, I think that solves the entirety of the mechanical horse problem. In theory, at least. 9:30:58 PM Josephine: ... although... 9:32:07 PM Canto: Theo raises an eyebrow. 9:33:00 PM Josephine: Do you think we could make it fly? 9:36:36 PM Canto: Theo: Hmmm. Perhaps. Without attaching it to an airship resevoir balloon. 9:39:07 PM Josephine: Entirely too subject to air currents. 9:39:55 PM Canto: Theo nods. "It's an interesting puzzle. We'll have to give it some thought." 9:45:44 PM Josephine: Mmm. 9:45:53 PM *** Josephine smiles and snuggles into him a bit, fixing his tie. *** 9:52:03 PM Canto: Theo: Thanks. 9:53:47 PM Josephine: Wings or some sort of air expulsion mechanism, do you think? 9:56:54 PM Canto: Theo: I'm thinking of some kind of magnetic propulsion. Maybe by sending a current through its metal skin... 9:59:24 PM Josephine: Oh, I quite like that idea. But we'd have to insulate it from the passenger. 10:08:48 PM Canto: Theo: Something that can be worked into the saddle and harness, I suspect. 10:12:07 PM Josephine: Just remember that people do touch the horse itself as well when they ride. 10:13:53 PM Canto: Theo: Hmmm. True. Well, I think only parts of the horse's exoskeleton would need a current run through it. 10:16:59 PM Josephine: Right. 10:22:36 PM Canto: Theo: And really there could be a layer above the magnetized plates. 10:24:32 PM Josephine: Mmmm. 10:30:06 PM Canto: Theo: What would we call it? 10:31:02 PM Josephine: Philip. 10:33:10 PM Canto: Theo: ... Philip the Flying Mechanohorse. 10:34:57 PM Josephine: It's perfect, isn't it? 10:36:39 PM Canto: Theo: It is strangely apt. 10:41:48 PM *** Josephine beams. *** 10:47:20 PM Canto: Theo: Hmm. We'll start by working on a miniature model. 10:49:09 PM Josephine: Oh yes, certainly. 10:49:15 PM Josephine: And a fullsized version of the wingless one. 10:56:01 PM Canto: Theo nods. "Definitely. I mean, we can put wings on it." 11:02:05 PM Josephine: It might require a different design. Perhaps not shaped like a horse... 11:02:29 PM Canto: Theo: A bird? 11:03:05 PM Josephine: An automobile? Or perhaps a velocipede... 11:04:10 PM Canto: Theo: Hmmm. Well... a smaller personal airship might be possible. An air dinghy. 11:08:42 PM Josephine: Hmm. 9:37:49 PM Canto: So! Your train rolls into the correct station after a trip of six hours or so. 9:54:24 PM Josephine: I hope I'm not quite as rumpled as I feel. Every trip on a train, really. 9:58:43 PM Canto: Theo: You look radiant. It's just an effect of the subtle vibrations of the trainride coloring your perceptions. 10:01:36 PM Josephine: You flatter me. Beautifully, do go on. 10:05:58 PM Canto: Theo: You are easily the most attractive woman I've ever enountered. 10:08:49 PM Josephine: Dear me, you're getting good at this. 10:09:33 PM Josephine: Though your accuracy may not be as it should be. Isn't that rather over-the-top? 10:12:33 PM Canto: Theo holds out a hand as you step down off the train. "No, it's accurate. I'm factoring intelligence, personal charisma, and physical beauty." 10:16:45 PM Josephine: Very good. 10:23:34 PM Josephine: You're rather good at compliments. Though still a bit over the top. 10:32:33 PM Canto: Theo: How so? 10:34:16 PM Josephine: You're a world traveller. You've met a great many people. 10:34:41 PM Canto: Theo: Believe me when I say that none have left as great an impression. 10:38:33 PM Josephine: You're entirely lovely, Theo. 10:41:53 PM Canto: Theo: I'm really not. I wonder how much of my personal charisma is just Fae glamour leaking out. 10:42:56 PM Josephine: It doesn't seem like the Fae style. 10:46:38 PM Canto: THeo: I hope it's not. I just don't feel like an overly charismatic sort. 10:47:14 PM Josephine: You're extremely attractive to me. 10:49:58 PM Canto: Theo: Well. Good. 10:50:23 PM Canto: Theo looks around the station! "Looks like we'll have to find a carriage to carry us out to the retreat." 10:51:52 PM Josephine: Mmm. Find us a good one, do. 10:52:02 PM *** Josephine is a lady, she doesn't do that sort of thing for herself! *** 10:58:25 PM Canto: Theo nods, and goes over to the cluster of carriages! 10:59:59 PM *** Josephine waits for him, observing the crowd. *** 11:02:22 PM Canto: THere's not much of a crowd, most of the train's passengers remained onboard to the next destination. Make a roll! 11:04:55 PM Josephine: ((6!)) 11:09:24 PM Canto: Everything seems normal! It's a very nice day, actually, and as you look south toward London, you notice that it's still under a mass of stormclouds that just kind of end suddenly a certain distance away from the city. 11:10:49 PM Josephine: Hmm. 11:10:59 PM *** Josephine will be asking Theo about this at the earliest possible opportunity. *** 11:11:49 PM Canto: Theo comes over after several minutes! "I found a carriage willing to take us to the address. Strangely difficult." 11:13:48 PM Josephine: My dear, do you think this weather pattern might be the result of that stolen amulet? 11:20:51 PM Canto: Theo looks at the weather pattern. "Well spotted. You're right. I didn't even notice. That is definitely not not natural." 11:25:10 PM Josephine: ... but to what purpose? 11:27:00 PM Canto: Theo: I don't know. 11:33:38 PM Josephine: I suppose one could make money on it. 11:35:07 PM Canto: Theo: How so? 11:37:21 PM Josephine: Bets, or cancelling events, that sort of thing. 11:42:31 PM Canto: Theo: When we get back to the city we'll do some proper analysis on the weather. 11:42:42 PM Canto: Theo: Maybe we'll be able to track the amulet down. 11:43:36 PM Josephine: I'd wondered. 11:43:54 PM Josephine: Then again, some people can do a great deal under cover of darkness... like vampires. 11:50:19 PM Canto: Theo: ... good thinking. I don't know nearly enough about vampires. I'll have to do something about that. 11:57:41 PM Josephine: They aren't terribly pleasant most of the time, as I understand it. 11:57:44 PM Josephine: Much like demons. 12:06:13 AM Canto: Theo holds out his arm. "Well. Our driver is waiting. Let's find Madame Cassandra. You'll be glad to know that her retreat is apparently in a haunted forest, of course. 12:15:27 AM Josephine: Of course. How delightful. 12:17:20 AM Canto: Theo: Most of them wouldn't take us near there. 12:27:06 AM Josephine: Mmm. I hope you're more familiar with forests than I am. 12:28:15 AM Canto: Theo: I used to play in them as a boy. 12:28:40 AM Canto: Theo: THere's a road to the house. We should be fine. And I can keep any stray fae away. 12:33:07 AM Josephine: Can you? How? 12:38:42 AM Canto: Theo: Just some wards. I'll show you when we get close to the forest in question. 12:39:54 AM Josephine: Mmm. I thought you'd just ask them nicely to leave. 12:42:29 AM Canto: Theo: We'll try that if they wards don't work. 12:42:47 AM Canto: Theo: Generally if they're fae, they'll recognize me as Fae blooded. 12:48:35 AM Josephine: Is that a good thing? 12:48:44 AM Josephine: I've heard demons hate demonblooded humans even more than ordinary humans. 1:08:15 AM Canto: Theo: Could be. Fae are generally pretty mercurial. I've met some that consider me a Fae, and some who tried to kill me on sight. 1:10:40 AM Josephine: I can imagine wanting to kill you. 1:10:45 AM Josephine: But I can't imagine doing it. 1:13:28 AM Canto: Theo: ... why would you want to kill me? 1:14:54 AM Josephine: Because I love you, obviously. 1:18:05 AM Canto: Theo blinks. 1:18:26 AM Canto: Theo: I believe I love you too. But I don't want to kill you. 1:18:52 AM Josephine: Oh, I certainly don't want to kill you, Theo. 1:18:58 AM Josephine: But I can imagine it. 1:19:16 AM Josephine: I can also imagine flying by flapping my arms about, however, so I shouldn't be too worried if I were you. 1:23:18 AM Canto: Theo: Good point. Well. I guess we'll see. 1:23:55 AM Josephine: I can't imagine not caring about you. 1:24:58 AM Canto: Theo walks you over to the waiting carriage. 1:27:14 AM *** Josephine goes with him. *** 10:39:49 PM Canto: So, you were on a carriage, and headed to a cabin in the forest! 10:41:58 PM *** Josephine had done a lot of travelling time with her lover! *** 10:44:05 PM Canto: Indeed! You went on a train, and then noticed that now that you're well outside of london, there seems to be a strange weather pattern hovering over it, as if by magic. 10:45:11 PM *** Josephine had suggested it WAS magic, perhaps the amulet that the vampire stole. *** 10:48:11 PM Canto: Indeed. Theo had agreed. But, you found a carriage willing to take you to Madame Cassandra's retreat in the middle of a haunted wood. 10:52:37 PM *** Josephine is totally unconcerned! *** 10:56:03 PM Canto: So you head out in the carriage. not terribly nice, but it is covered, at least. So you go through the woods. It's early afternoon, though it gets noticeably darker as you enter the wood. 10:58:25 PM *** Josephine hopes the driver is safe out there. *** 11:05:21 PM Canto: He doesn't seem terribly concerned! He is old and apparently half-blind. So you clop through. 11:06:34 PM Josephine: He's rather brave. 11:09:12 PM | Edited 11:09:18 PM Canto: Theo: Or he knows these roads and has come to an... understanding. 11:13:02 PM Josephine: ... somewhat concerning. 11:14:11 PM Canto: Theo: Oh, I don't mean that he's brining us as an offering. 11:14:48 PM Canto: Theo: Many fae see mortals, especially those given to repetition and rote, as just... part of the scenery. The landscape. 11:15:48 PM Josephine: We are rather scenic. 12:22:14 AM Canto: Theo: Some mortals much more scenic than others. 12:22:25 AM Canto: Theo: That was supposed to sound vaguely romantic. 12:28:54 AM *** Josephine laughs. *** 12:28:57 AM Josephine: It did. 8:29:22 PM Canto: Theo: ... I'm not terribly good at flattery, I find. 8:30:40 PM Josephine: You flatter me constantly. 8:32:21 PM Canto: Theo: Hrmm. How do I do that? 8:32:49 PM Josephine: You say a lot of nice things about me. 8:33:06 PM Canto: THeo: I just state facts. 8:36:26 PM Josephine: ... you're very good at flattery. 8:37:51 PM Canto: THeo: Hmmm. good to know. Though some people don't like facts as much as you. 8:38:07 PM Canto: Theo: So they do things like punch me or stab me or try to kill me. 8:38:47 PM Josephine: I won't be allowing that if it's done in my presence. 8:41:43 PM Canto: Theo: I appreciate it, it does get tiresome. 8:41:56 PM Canto: Theo looks out one of the windows. "It got a lot darker. That bodes well." 8:42:19 PM Josephine: Indeed. 8:52:57 PM Canto: Theo: Well. This wood is definitely haunted. I've counted three apparitions since I've looking out the window. 8:56:12 PM Josephine: What sort? 9:09:14 PM Canto: Theo: Passive. Floating, full-body. 9:09:23 PM Josephine: Interesting. 9:11:15 PM Canto: Theo: Not uncommon, given that there's a spiritualist retreat in the middle of this forest. 9:13:04 PM Josephine: Well, I'm certainly glad they're passive. 9:15:17 PM Canto: Theo: I'd still be on guard, though. Lots of ghosts would do anything to get to affect the corporeal world again. 9:18:45 PM Josephine: ... interesting. Thank you for the warning. 9:50:37 PM Canto: Theo: Have you ever had much experience with ghosts? 9:50:46 PM Canto: Theo: They are horrid conversationalists. 9:51:41 PM Josephine: Repetitive? 9:53:32 PM Canto: Theo: Extremely. 9:54:13 PM Josephine: They are rather stuck at the moment of their death, or that's what I've heard, at any rate. 9:54:40 PM Canto: Theo: Or extremely dedicated to whatever is holding them here. 9:55:52 PM Josephine: Indeed. Poor things. 10:02:06 PM Canto: Theo: Have you ever met one? 10:02:18 PM Josephine: No, never. 10:08:43 PM Canto: THeo: ... I get the feeling that you'll be able to say 'yes' by the time the day is done. 10:09:15 PM Canto: Theo frowns out the window, and pulls out a pocketwatch. "Two in the afternoon, and it's black as midnight out there." 10:09:24 PM *** Josephine peers. *** 10:10:30 PM Canto: It's very dark! You see vague lights in the branches, and what you'd swear is moonlight if you didn't know it was two in the afternoon. 10:12:12 PM Josephine: ... is that moonlight? 10:15:59 PM Canto: Theo: The 'veil' is thin here. Ectoplasmic energies. Probably some will'o the'wisps too. 10:16:20 PM Josephine: Pretty, at least. 10:17:35 PM Canto: Theo: Definitely atmospheric. 10:22:23 PM Canto: You ride! Roll a d10 for me. 10:22:44 PM Josephine: ((9!)) 10:30:26 PM Canto: You hear a faint tinkling noise from deeper in the woods. And a faint wailing from even deeper in the darkness. 10:30:59 PM Josephine: ... do you hear that? Tinkling, and then a sob. 10:31:54 PM Canto: Theo: No. They're getting more aggressive -- trying to lure us. Wisps are nasty business. 10:32:38 PM Josephine: ... are you certain? 10:40:48 PM Canto: Theo: ... no, not really. I do know that the woods are abuzz with energy, though. 10:41:45 PM Josephine: Do they eat you, will'o'the'wisps? 10:43:13 PM Canto: Theo: No. Generally they just want to kill you and curse you to create new will'o'the'wisps. 10:45:22 PM Josephine: Quite sufficiently bad. 10:54:50 PM Canto: Theo: It's said that the first were created by a Fae. A cursed bard. And they've just propagated themselves since then 10:59:22 PM Josephine: Strange. 11:00:08 PM Canto: Theo: Why? Sounds petty enough to be true. 11:00:32 PM Josephine: And sad. 11:08:54 PM Canto: Theo: Very. 11:09:06 PM Canto: The carriage comes to a halt! 11:10:57 PM Josephine: ... sir? Sir, are you all right? Driver? 11:15:32 PM Canto: Theo: I don't like this. 11:15:40 PM Canto: He opens the door and hops out, and swears! 11:15:53 PM Josephine: ... what is it? 11:16:34 PM Canto: Theo: No driver. No horse. 11:17:21 PM *** Josephine hops out. *** 11:17:58 PM Canto: Tis true! There's just a carriage. No horse. 11:18:48 PM | Edited 11:18:53 PM Josephine: ... damnation. Now what? 11:19:52 PM Canto: Theo examines drver's seat. "It's not warm. And no tack for a horse. 11:21:04 PM Josephine: ... hmm. Perhaps someone replaced our driver. 11:22:26 PM Canto: Theo: If there was ever a driver here in the first place. 11:23:16 PM Josephine: Illusion. Exactly. 11:23:49 PM Josephine: Well, we're here. If they wanted to speak to us... 11:33:14 PM *** Josephine looks around. *** 11:33:35 PM Canto: Theo checks his pocket watch, and flips a few dials. "The compass is still working." 11:34:34 PM *** Josephine nods. *** 11:35:32 PM Canto: Theo: North. We stay on the path. We shouldn't be too far out from the cabin. 11:36:20 PM Josephine: Shouldn't be. 11:38:11 PM Canto: Theo hands you his pocket watch, under the main dial of which is a compass laden with arcane formulae. 11:48:49 PM *** Josephine peers at it. *** 11:48:57 PM Josephine: I can't read magic, darling. 11:49:47 PM Canto: Theo: Oh, it works like a normal compass. 11:50:37 PM Canto: He points to a symbol at the top of the dial. "That's north there. The magic on it just keeps other magical phenomenon from confounding it like it can other compasses. 11:50:59 PM Josephine: Ah, I see. 11:51:07 PM Josephine: You mean we should just... walk? 11:54:09 PM Canto: Theo: I do. We should just continue on. 11:55:03 PM Josephine: Very well. 12:02:18 AM Canto: Theo takes your hand! 12:03:54 AM Josephine: These aren't quite the shoes I would have chosen for a hike. 12:07:10 AM Canto: Theo: Well, the path seems pretty well-trod. 12:09:38 AM Josephine: True. 12:09:43 AM *** Josephine takes his arm. *** 12:13:55 AM Canto: You start on a nice walk through darkneed, haunted woods. You still hear that tinkling noise in the distance. The rustling of the trees. What sounds like music. Nothing of birdsong, no animal noises. 12:19:01 AM Josephine: No animals. 5:10:23 PM Canto: You were out for a nice strollt hrough a haunted wood. 5:13:16 PM *** Josephine is more worried than she seems. *** 5:13:52 PM Canto: Theo is keeping his eyes on the surroundings. 5:14:11 PM *** Josephine tries to do likewise, but she's really not woodsy. *** 5:28:23 PM Canto: Theo: There's very little natural about these woods at the moment. 5:32:27 PM Josephine: I... wouldn't know, truly. 5:33:12 PM Canto: Theo: You're a very urban woman. 5:36:09 PM Josephine: Very. 5:40:05 PM Canto: Theo: There were woods even thicker than this not a half-mile away from my front door. 5:41:04 PM Canto: Theo: When I was growing up, I mean. 5:44:45 PM Josephine: It's not considered ladylike to run about much. Which didn't stop me, but generally speaking I got caught before much playing occurred most of the time. 5:45:25 PM Canto: Theo: We'll have to take a trip into a non-haunted wood one of these days. 5:46:38 PM Josephine: I might enjoy that. 5:55:28 PM Canto: You guys walk on! Give me a roll. 5:56:20 PM Josephine: ((10!)) 5:57:57 PM Canto: Niiiiiiiiiiiice. Before long, you find a cabin, at the end of the path you're following, at the center of a clearing. As you come out of the woods, the afternoon sun shines down on the cabin. Theo points out the warding sigils on the fence posts around the perimeter of the clearing. 5:58:41 PM Josephine: How pretty. 6:02:38 PM Josephine: Very suitable for a retreat. 6:03:33 PM Canto: Theo nods. "I'm just glad to be out of the darkness. Shall we?" 6:17:02 PM Josephine: Yes. Knock away. 6:36:13 PM Canto: Theo goes to the front door and knocks! 6:36:31 PM *** Josephine waits politely. *** 6:42:09 PM Canto: There's a voice from the other side of the door. "Yes, hold on, please, I'll be right there." 6:42:26 PM Canto: You hear a tinkling noise coming from the darkened woods. 6:45:18 PM *** Josephine smiles. *** 6:47:30 PM Canto: You hear a thumping noise, someone moving around inside the house. 6:47:54 PM Canto: Also the whistling of a tea kettle. 6:48:30 PM Josephine: Tea! 6:50:06 PM Canto: After a few more moments, the door opens a crack, and you see an eye peering out at you, dark, with dark circles underneath it. "Oh it's... it's you. I didn't see you coming. I saw someone coming, but wasn't sure who it would be." 6:51:33 PM *** Josephine smiles. *** 6:51:39 PM Josephine: I hope you don't mind visitors? 6:57:55 PM Canto: She shakes her head. "...no, I suppose not. I made tea." She opens the door all the way to let you in. 6:58:54 PM Josephine: Thank you. I do hope you're at least partially recovered from that awful seance. 7:02:28 PM Canto: Madame Cassandra is a small woman, around your age, but the dark lines and gaunt countenance to her face make her look a bit older. She's wearing a simple housedress and has her dark har tied in a bun. She's of multiethnic origin, but whenyou last saw her she was made up and costumed to make her look a lot more 'exotic' then she currently looks. 7:03:06 PM Josephine: Though I'm certain your reputation won't be harmed for it. 7:06:25 PM Canto: Cassandra: I have received more invitations and requests for my services than ever. 7:07:15 PM Josephine: Are you up for continuing with your work? 7:07:45 PM Canto: Cassandra: It's not exactly something I can turn off. 7:08:56 PM Josephine: Of course. But you could ... avoid seeking it out and the like. 7:09:24 PM Canto: Cassandra leads you into a sitting room. 7:11:19 PM Canto: Three places have been set for tea! "I'll be right back with the kettle, please make yourselves comfortable." 7:13:51 PM *** Josephine sits. *** 7:14:43 PM Canto: It's a very spartan sitting room, actually. No art on the walls, no decoration. The furniture is very well made, but without austentation. 7:19:46 PM Josephine: ... I wouldn't want to see hide nor hair of spirits if I were her. 7:20:44 PM Canto: Theo: She's a medium. Chances are they've been a part of her life since she was a child. 7:24:37 PM Josephine: Perhaps not in such a... violent way. 7:25:18 PM Canto: Cassandra comes in with the kettle. "No. That was.... different." 7:27:39 PM Josephine: If that were ordinary, one would have to drag me to a seance. 7:28:20 PM Canto: Cassandra: Whatever that creature was, it cut through all my normal protections and safeguards like they were nothing. 7:31:42 PM Josephine: I ought to have fetched you a doctor that evening, I am so terribly sorry. 7:33:00 PM Canto: Cassandra: That's all right. Even more... dangerous entities do their best to avoid damaging me, as I tend to be their link to this side. 7:33:37 PM Josephine: Thank goodness. 7:37:36 PM Canto: Cassandra: Tea? 7:40:48 PM Josephine: Yes, please. 7:42:04 PM Canto: She pours. "So what questions can I answer for you?" 7:43:43 PM Josephine: What do you know about the entities? 7:47:55 PM Canto: Cassandra: The entity I was trying to establish contact with is one whom I've worked with before. The entity who... interdicted... I know much less about. 7:48:28 PM Josephine: There were two. A fae, and a demon. 8:12:14 PM Canto: Cassandra nods. "The fae is called The Fool. He's a bit of an entertainer, and is quite adept at pretending to be a... variety of different entities." 8:12:30 PM | Edited 8:15:08 PM Canto: (Sorry, had to fix some food.) 8:14:41 PM Josephine: Oh, I see. He seemed rather... attracted to me, I suppose? As a child might be attracted to a new toy, or a bird a shiny bit of paper. 8:19:30 PM Canto: Cassandra: Perhaps. But as I was opening myself to the Fool, another entity came along, something much darker. 8:20:21 PM Canto: Cassandra: My memories are quite... fuzzy, understandably. The entity was demonic and quite powerful, yet... quite limited, at the same time? 8:21:47 PM Josephine: Thankfully. 8:21:49 PM *** Josephine shivers. *** 8:27:23 PM Canto: Cassandra: It was... quite fixated on you, though. 8:28:24 PM Josephine: Shiny bit of paper for demons also, it seems. 8:50:32 PM Canto: Cassandra: It would seem so. I've been trying not to cast my thoughts back to that moment for... obvious reasons. I haven't had any contact with either entity since that night, though. 8:50:51 PM Canto: Cassandra: Granted I haven't reached out to either. 8:51:12 PM Josephine: Are you willing to try again? 9:05:42 PM Canto: Cassandra fiddles with her teacup. "Who..? You mean The Fool? Or... the other one?" 9:06:36 PM Josephine: Either. 9:10:18 PM Canto: Cassandra: ... I could reach out to the Fool, but I don't even know how to make contact with the other one. 9:12:25 PM Josephine: We'd appreciate it. He might have a suggestion as well. 9:26:42 PM Canto: She sets her tea down. "All right. I'll go prepare." 9:27:24 PM Josephine: Perhaps Theo can undertake some... sort of precautions, in the event of the darker one returning? 9:28:22 PM Canto: Theo: I'd insist on it. Do you have some blank paper and a pen? 9:32:49 PM *** Josephine thinks that's addressed to Cassandra. *** 9:33:42 PM Canto: Cassandra nods, and gets some out of a cupboard. "Of course." 9:34:29 PM Josephine: Do show me what you're doing. 9:36:36 PM Canto: Theo nods, and Cassandra excuses herself to the upstairs room to prepare herself. 9:38:40 PM Josephine: ... she's very brave. 9:44:17 PM Canto: Theo: She likely would like some answers to what happened that night as well. 9:51:05 PM Canto: THeo takes the pen and starts drawing and writing arcane formulae. "I'm creating a kind of circuit that, when closed, should cut off the contact with the other side of the veil." 9:59:39 PM Josephine: Clever. 10:03:21 PM Canto: Theo explains what he's doing as he does it. "It'll also act as a warding circle to keep the spirit in a boundary. 10:09:59 PM Josephine: I like it. 10:18:42 PM Canto: Theo: It'll have to do. 10:20:46 PM Josephine: I hope it works. 10:21:55 PM Canto: Theo: Oh, it'll work. If not, we'll knock her unconscious. 10:25:00 PM *** Josephine nods. *** 10:30:07 PM Canto: Theo: Which is kind of the failsafe for this kind of magic. WE'll just keep her from spewing black ectoplasm everywhere. 10:31:50 PM Josephine: Good. And failing that, I'll grab another chair. 10:33:11 PM Canto: Theo points to one. "How's that one? Looks like mahogany." 10:34:03 PM Josephine: Perfect. 10:34:05 PM *** Josephine smiles. *** 8:22:42 PM Canto: heerrre. You were waiting on Madame Cassandra, who was going to do an impromptu seance to contact her Fae accomplice, The Fool, to figure out what went on that night. 8:23:34 PM *** Josephine was. *** 8:27:32 PM Canto: She comes back downstairs. "All right. I'm as ready as I will be. You must promise to incapicitate me if I try to harm myself." 8:27:53 PM Josephine: Of course. You have a sufficiency of chairs. 8:27:58 PM *** Josephine smiles at her reassuringly. *** 8:32:26 PM Canto: She nods. "All right. When I channel him, ask your questions. No guarantees on his truthfulness. He is a fae, do not let him bind you in webs of words." 8:39:08 PM Josephine: Very well. 8:40:48 PM Canto: She sits down in her chair and closes her eyes. She draws in a couple of deep breaths, opening herself up, a much faster process without the added theatrics of a seance. 8:41:08 PM Canto: Theo takes your hand. "Can't trust those Fae, you know," he murmurs into your ear. 8:41:32 PM *** Josephine has a very difficult time not turning around and snogging him. *** 8:43:56 PM Canto: She opens her eyes, but they're not hers. "Well, hello there." 8:46:43 PM Josephine: I trust you remember us. 8:48:39 PM Canto: Cassandra: Well, I remember you. So, what do you want? Cassie hasn't called on me since... that last time. 8:49:16 PM Josephine: Information, primarily. And what did that unpleasant individual want with me? 8:51:07 PM Canto: Cassandra: Damned if I know. I had only just noticed you when that demon took over the link. 8:51:49 PM Josephine: I think you were going to tell me something, yes? 8:52:46 PM Canto: Cassandra: Was I? I don't recall. It could be that I was. Or perhaps I wasn't. Perhaps I was going to compliment you on your horns. 8:52:56 PM Canto: Roll a d10! 8:54:21 PM Josephine: ((4.)) 8:54:30 PM Josephine: Doubtful. 8:54:52 PM Canto: He's definitely playing coy. Not willing to offer any information for free. 8:55:08 PM Josephine: I'm surprised you couldn't fight off the demon. 8:56:06 PM Canto: Cassandra: I'm a performer, not a fighter. I know when to run. 8:57:16 PM Josephine: Hmm. I suppose you know nothing useful after all. 8:58:42 PM Canto: Cassandra: Perhaps I do, perhaps I don't. Information isn't free, though! Especially when I know you want it. 8:59:58 PM Josephine: And what's your price? 9:03:05 PM Canto: Cassandra: A much more interesting question, I should think. 9:03:12 PM Canto: She taps her chin, thoughtfully. 9:06:40 PM *** Josephine just waits, patient. *** 9:09:17 PM Canto: Cassandra: A day of your life, and I will answer every question you have of me, truthfully and withholding nothing of what I know. 9:12:50 PM Josephine: that offer is an insult to my intelligence. 9:14:24 PM Canto: Cassandra: Then half a day. Sunset to sunrise. 9:16:38 PM Josephine: What would you do with it that I don't already? 9:18:29 PM Canto: Cassandra: Nothign that would harm you, or anyone you care for. 9:20:04 PM Josephine: Quite a bit I wouldn't do, then. 9:21:48 PM Canto: Cassandra: Perhaps. Do you have an alternative offer? 9:22:09 PM Josephine: I would let you observe only through my eyes for one night. 9:23:01 PM Canto: Cassandra: Observe, but not interact? I can do that now. 9:23:06 PM Canto: Roll! 9:24:04 PM Josephine: ((10!)) 9:25:37 PM Canto: He's interested in the offer, but he wants something more, he's trying to angle the negotiation in a certain direction for something specific from you. You're not sure what exactly, but you recognize the tactic. 9:29:10 PM Josephine: Oh, just tell me what you really want. 9:30:26 PM Canto: Cassandra makes a face. Then she grins a bit. "And what will you give me for that?" 9:35:05 PM Josephine: I'll actually consider it. 9:40:10 PM Canto: Cassandra: Hah. Well played. Fine. I want you to loan me your gift. Your ability to peer into souls. For half a day. 9:41:51 PM Josephine: Whatever for? It's not nearly as useful as you think. 9:42:45 PM Canto: Cassandra: That isnt relevant. It is for business that has nothing to do with you, on my side of the veil, not yours. 9:43:03 PM Josephine: Does it have anything to do with him? 9:43:10 PM *** Josephine gestures toward Theo. *** 9:43:38 PM Canto: She looks at Theo, seeming to notice him for the first time. "No, why would it?" 9:47:05 PM Canto: Cassandra: I have no interest in some half-blood. No offense. 9:47:13 PM Canto: Theo: None taken. 9:50:09 PM Josephine: Just... covering that particular base. 9:50:30 PM Josephine: I do hope you're not planning on cheating me. 9:51:31 PM Canto: Cassandra: Of course not. If we come to an accord on this, I will be as bound to it as you are. 9:54:46 PM Josephine: I rather meant cheat as in "you have no knowledge useful to me and are fully aware of it." 9:55:04 PM Josephine: ... which isn't likely to be the case anyway. 9:55:54 PM Canto: Cassandra: Indeed. And as I said, I will answer all of your questions truthfully and to the best of my ability, if we come to an accord. 9:56:52 PM Josephine: One of my evenings. How much time is that for you, incidentally? 9:57:46 PM Canto: Cassandra: Long enough for my purposes. 9:58:18 PM Josephine: Oh, do tell me, if it's a thousand years you'll only be getting a better deal out of it. 9:58:59 PM Canto: Cassandra: Not that long. But several days for me. 9:59:09 PM Josephine: Ah, good. 9:59:56 PM Josephine: Very well. Deal. 10:03:30 PM Canto: Cassandra nods, and stands up. "Very well. I vow to answer every question you have, honestly and to the best of my ability, for the next... hour, we'll say. And in return, you vow to let me borrow your abilities, starting at sunset and lasting until the following sunrise, at which point they will be returned to you. Is it a bond?" 10:04:59 PM Canto: You feel a surge of magic forming all around you as she speaks. 10:05:21 PM Josephine: Only an hour? It isn't as if we can telegraph you, you know. 10:06:30 PM Canto: Cassandra: Oh, Cassie will need her body back well before that. 10:09:32 PM Josephine: Of course. But I was rather hoping we could meet again. 10:10:48 PM Canto: CAssandra: Oh, perhaps we could, but I am not binding myself for future visits. 10:13:58 PM Josephine: Mmm, very well. Deal. 10:15:10 PM Canto: Cassandra's eyes flash with magical energy, and you feel something int he air around you that seems to form around you. "The geas is complete. Very well, ask your questions, I will answer." 10:19:41 PM Josephine: What are you going to do with my gift? 10:23:27 PM Canto: Cassandra: Hah. I like you. I'm planning on using to gain an advantage in court. 10:27:24 PM Josephine: Mm. You'll want to practice a bit first, and generally it's best to go in quite slowly and carefully if you don't want them to notice. People who are very strong-minded are more likely to notice. 10:27:41 PM Josephine: It's also a bit easier if their mind is already on whatever it is you're trying to find out. 10:28:13 PM Canto: Cassandra: ... I appreciate the advice. 10:30:28 PM *** Josephine smiles. *** 10:31:35 PM Josephine: I would rather enjoy hearing what you do with it someday. ... I do feel I ought to warn you, people are often much less... kind... in their heads than otherwise. Try not to let it sour you in your few days with it. 10:32:08 PM Canto: Cassandra: Mmm. Now then, to business. What would you ask of me? 6:40:40 PM Iskandar: Heeere. 6:43:31 PM Basement Cat: What do I need to ask you? 6:45:53 PM Iskandar: Cassandra-channeling-The Fool is thoughtful. "Hmmm. Need to ask me? Nothing, I suppose. There's nothing I can tell you that you cannot figure out by other means." 6:46:31 PM Josephine: What should I ask you, from my point of view? 6:56:39 PM Iskandar: The Fool: Hmmm. I would ask where you got that mark on your arm. I would ask what drew the Outsider and myself to you in the first place. 6:58:11 PM Josephine: Where did I get this mark on my arm, and what did draw you both to me? I'd assumed it was merely my pretty face. 7:03:27 PM Iskandar: The Fool: I didn't give you the mark. And neither did the Outsider. It was already there. I would theorize that his touch brought it forward, made it visible. 7:03:44 PM Josephine: ... what? 7:03:56 PM Josephine: How is that possible? 7:05:09 PM Iskandar: the Fool: That, I do not know. I myself noticed you because of your abilities. The OUtsider almost certainly noticed you because of the mark. 7:08:08 PM Josephine: ... interesting. I think I may have to have a little talk with my father. 7:08:26 PM Josephine: What is that bloody vampire up to, do you know? 7:10:55 PM Iskandar: The Fool: What vampire? 7:11:56 PM *** Josephine describes him! *** 7:18:18 PM Iskandar: The Fool: Hmm. Can't say as I've met the individual. I do sense a gathering amount of magic around London, though, if you think that's related. Like someone is moving large pieces of a powerful spell into place. 7:22:01 PM Josephine: Can you tell what the spell is intended to do? 7:23:33 PM Iskandar: The Fool: Give me a moment, please, and I'll see what I can figure out. 7:25:32 PM *** Josephine nods. *** 7:25:34 PM Josephine: Thank you. 7:25:51 PM Iskandar: Theo is looking at your arm! 7:27:46 PM *** Josephine turns it over when he seems to want to do that. *** 7:31:25 PM Iskandar: Theo: any thoughts? 7:32:29 PM Josephine: It must have something to do with father. 7:32:34 PM Josephine: He is the mage in the family after all. 7:33:20 PM Iskandar: Theo: But he didn't seem to know anything about it either. 7:34:12 PM Josephine: He might've lied. Or caused himself to forget it somehow. It does happen. 7:34:22 PM Josephine: ... it's really the only way to properly keep secrets from me. 7:35:20 PM Iskandar: Theo: Hmm. That's true. Are we sure that you don't actually know, and you've forgotten as well? 7:37:00 PM Josephine: ... an excellent point. 7:50:16 PM Iskandar: Theo: Maybe we should ask the Fool. 7:50:55 PM Josephine: When he's finished checking the spell for us. I don't want to interrupt. 7:52:55 PM Iskandar: Theo nods. 7:54:55 PM *** Josephine waits, patiently! *** 8:08:03 PM Iskandar: The Fool opens Cassandra's eyes. "Well, that's strange." 8:12:27 PM Josephine: What is? 8:21:58 PM Iskandar: The Fool: There are several components of a major spell. Weather control, yes. But also light control, and a weakening of the veil between worlds. 8:23:58 PM Iskandar: The Fool: I would say that someone is trying to make London a more... hospitable environoment. 8:24:29 PM Josephine: For... vampires? 8:28:24 PM Iskandar: The Fool: For vampires. For anyone who specialzes in demonic magics. 8:29:50 PM Josephine: Father will be so pleased. Not really, he likes sunshine. 8:29:58 PM Josephine: Bother, it's an invasion. 8:30:12 PM Josephine: What are your suggestions for stopping the invasion? 8:38:30 PM Iskandar: The Fool: I don't think it's an invasion. It doesn't seem like that. I would say that someone is making conditions right for a powerful spell or ritual. 8:40:37 PM Josephine: Any idea what sort? 8:46:15 PM Iskandar: The Fool: No. Something that requires darkness could indicate something to do with accessing the Underworld. 8:46:24 PM Iskandar: THe Fool: But I am no expert on these matters. 8:47:03 PM Josephine: No, but I certainly appreciate your kind advice. 8:47:33 PM Josephine: Is there anything else in particular you feel I ought to be asking? Or anything I might do to help you manage my gift? 8:55:13 PM Iskandar: The Fool is thoughtful. "You should know that your paramore there is of royal blood." 8:55:15 PM Iskandar: Theo: What? 8:58:03 PM Josephine: Dear me. Does it... count, being half human and all? 8:58:28 PM Iskandar: The Fool: To some, it might. 8:59:32 PM Iskandar: Theo: Wait, what do you mean? My father said he was a Forgewight. 8:59:55 PM Iskandar: The Fool: Well, he's not. Or not just a forgewight, anyway. 9:01:41 PM Iskandar: Theo: I wouldn't worry about it too terribly much, mind you. 9:02:03 PM Josephine: Dear me, a royal mistress, I am moving up in the world. 9:02:17 PM Josephine: That does remind me, do tell me how I can keep him. 9:08:19 PM Iskandar: Theo: I'm sitting right here. 9:09:46 PM Iskandar: The Fool: I would just keep doing what you're doing. 9:10:43 PM Josephine: Well I know you're right here, otherwise I wouldn't've said it. I'm quite honest, you know, in the main. 9:10:52 PM Josephine: All right. 9:11:12 PM Josephine: Let me know if you have any trouble with my... power. I might be able to offer advice. 9:16:43 PM Iskandar: The Fool: I think I cam manage it. Things work... differently on this side of the veil. 9:17:46 PM *** Josephine nods. *** 9:17:52 PM Josephine: All right. I think that's all I have to ask. 9:17:57 PM Josephine: ((I think? Right?)) 9:18:44 PM Iskandar: ((I believe so. You mostly wanted info on the mark or the OUtsider, and you have that.)) 9:20:33 PM Josephine: Thank you so much for your assistance. 9:26:21 PM Iskandar: The Fool: I will borrow your powers when the sun goes down, we are agreed? 9:27:34 PM Josephine: Yes. 9:33:24 PM Iskandar: The Fool: Very good. Well then. Are those all the questions you have for me? 9:35:11 PM Josephine: Yes, I think so. Thank you, truly. 9:39:54 PM Iskandar: The Fool: Then I will take my leave. It was good doing business with you. 9:40:15 PM Josephine: Good luck. 9:40:40 PM Iskandar: The Fool-as-Cassandra nods at you politely, then she shudders, and opens her eyes. "Well then. I hope he was helpful. 9:42:09 PM Josephine: He was extremely helpful. 9:42:24 PM Josephine: I did my best to give a good bargain, which likely helped. 9:43:10 PM Iskandar: She nods. "It never does to try and out-bargain a Fae." 9:45:45 PM Josephine: Mmm. 9:45:50 PM *** Josephine sideeyes Theo. *** 9:46:10 PM Iskandar: He is distracted! 9:47:48 PM Josephine: Is there anything we might do for you, Madame Cassandra? 9:49:09 PM Iskandar: Cassandra: I'll be quite all right. I'm glad I can still make contact with him. I would rather not have to find a new career. 9:51:50 PM Josephine: He's quite interesting. Though I should like to speak with you a bit as well--I've become very interested in false mediums and real ones and the best ways to tell the difference. But of course that will have to wait, you must be exhausted. 9:52:53 PM Iskandar: Cassandra: Well. I suppose I'm somewhat between true and false. 9:54:50 PM Josephine: How so? 9:56:09 PM Iskandar: Cassandra: I do indeed channel an entity. It's just that that entity is an actor, who takes on whatever.... 'roles' my clients might be expecting. 9:59:12 PM Josephine: Always the same person until the unfortunate business with the demon. 10:01:12 PM Iskandar: Cassandra: Exactly. But it seems as if our partnership will be able to continue. 10:02:46 PM Josephine: Indeed. Though I wouldn't call on him until sunrise tomorrow. I've a feeling he may be rather preoccupied. 10:03:10 PM Iskandar: Cassandra: No worries. 8:36:52 PM Iskandar: (Game?) 8:39:11 PM Josephine: ((Yeah!)) 8:39:33 PM Josephine: I suppose we had best take our leave, in that case. Were you aware of the will-o-wisps? 8:40:18 PM Iskandar: Cassandra: Oh, yes. Don't follow them, and you will be fine. There are a lot of spirits that are drawn to mediums. 8:47:00 PM Josephine: Oh, all right. What about our disappearing coachman? 8:53:15 PM Iskandar: Cassandra: Disappearing coachman? Hrm. Probably another spirit. 8:57:02 PM Iskandar: Cassandra: Or a will-o-wisp thrall trying to deliver you to its brethren. 8:57:05 PM Iskandar: She shrugs. 8:58:32 PM Josephine: So... we shouldn't be out looking for him, or anything of that sort? 9:03:02 PM Iskandar: Cassandra: If he vanished as you say he did, he was never really there to begin with. 9:04:03 PM *** Josephine nods, but looks to Theo for confirmation. *** 9:15:55 PM Iskandar: Theo nods. "Either he wasn never really there, or he was taken somewhere beyond our reach. I'm choosing to believe the former." 9:16:46 PM Josephine: Good enough for me. I'd hate to have someone's death on my hands, particularly if they didn't have it coming. 9:31:49 PM Iskandar: Cassandra: I would suggest that you stay the night here, though, given the late hour. It will be true night soon. 9:33:57 PM Josephine: I should hate to impose on you so, Madame Cassandra. 9:36:05 PM Iskandar: Cassandra: Rubbish. The accomodations are somewhat spartan, but I have more than enough rooms. 9:44:42 PM Josephine: Excellent. Thank you so much, it is so very kind of you. I do hope some day to be able to return your generosity. 9:45:49 PM Iskandar: Cassandra: Well, I believe I am alive today mostly because of you and your friend, Lady Emberly, seeing me safely to a doctor. 9:48:53 PM Iskandar: Cassandra: Hospitality is the least I can offer. 9:52:01 PM *** Josephine smiles. *** 9:52:47 PM Josephine: Thank you. Do show me where I'll be, I am a bit done in. 10:00:02 PM | Edited 10:00:10 PM Iskandar: Cassandra nods, and shows you to some rooms. "One room, or two, then?" 10:00:33 PM Josephine: Are we that obvious? 10:00:38 PM *** Josephine smiles. *** 10:02:21 PM Iskandar: Cassandra: Mmm. Well, when I'm channeling the Fool, I only get... bits and pieces, impressions, of what he sees and says. But I got enough in this case. I am not one to judge, mind you. Merely asking a preference. 10:03:46 PM Josephine: One, then. 10:03:50 PM *** Josephine does redden a bit. *** 10:06:09 PM Iskandar: Cassandra: I am afraid I am not a good hostess, though. Do help yourself to anything in the larder, I'm afraid I myself am quite helpless in the kitchen. 10:07:54 PM Josephine: ... what on earth do you do so far from town, then? Enlist helpful spirits for assistance? 10:17:52 PM Iskandar: Cassandra: Oh, I only come here as a retreat after particularly trying seances. 10:22:31 PM Josephine: Oh, I see! 10:22:38 PM *** Josephine smiles at her. *** 10:28:51 PM Iskandar: Cassandra: Still, the pantry is packed with plenty of dry goods. And tea, and porridge, of course. 10:32:25 PM Josephine: Have you an extra nightgown, do you think? 10:37:16 PM Iskandar: Cassandra: Of course. Though it might be a tad small on you. 10:37:22 PM Iskandar: Cassandra is a fairly small woman! 10:39:48 PM Josephine: Hmm. Perhaps a robe, then. 10:42:27 PM Iskandar: Cassandra nods, and gets you a choice of nightclothes. "I'm afraid Mr. Crafter will be a bit out of luck for the night...." 10:43:10 PM Josephine: I'm sure he'll be all right in pants. 10:45:16 PM Iskandar: Cassandra: Well, he is American, after all. 10:46:23 PM *** Josephine laughs, and goes to change. Probably with Theo. *** 10:56:22 PM Josephine: Darling, are you all right? 10:58:05 PM Iskandar: theo nods! "I am. Still a bit... shaken, I suppose. I can think of a good number of reasons my father would deceive us, though." 11:01:53 PM Josephine: ... it says a lot about you that you were more concerned with that than being a possible lord of the fae. 11:03:18 PM Iskandar: Theo: ... what does it say? 11:07:57 PM Josephine: That you are refreshingly unconcerned about worldly or otherworldly power. 11:10:13 PM Iskandar: Theo: Oh. Well. I'm not terribly good with politics. I imagine that would be much more of a weakness then a strength. 11:12:47 PM Josephine: Possibly. Quite a lot of people of rank have nothing to do with politics in any case. 11:23:38 PM *** Josephine kisses him a bit on the neck. *** 11:23:57 PM Iskandar: Theo: True. 11:26:30 PM Iskandar: Theo: I don't know. Think he was telling the truth? 11:26:58 PM Josephine: Yes. 11:27:32 PM Iskandar: Theo: Yeah, me too. 11:29:01 PM Josephine: Shall I start calling you "my lord?" 11:29:34 PM *** Josephine endeavors to be as distracting as possible. He shouldn't worry about his dad! *** 11:36:26 PM Iskandar: Theo smiles. "I don' t know about 'my lord'." 11:40:51 PM Josephine: Your lordship, then? 11:41:54 PM Iskandar: Theo: That seems a bit formal, doesn't it? 11:42:45 PM Josephine: Mmm, it does. 11:42:53 PM *** Josephine starts unbuttoning his shirt! *** 11:43:01 PM Josephine: Maybe I had better stick with Theo. 11:47:24 PM Iskandar: Theo: Perhaps you should. 11:48:29 PM *** Josephine definitely tugs him into bed with her. And that should probably be a curtain! *** 9:30:50 PM Iskandar: So! you were staying the night with madame cassandra. 9:36:52 PM *** Josephine was. Or rather, with Theo in Cassandra's cute little house. *** 9:40:25 PM Iskandar: Indeed! Her cottage, which serves as her retreat. IN the middle of a haunted wood, which is likely haunted because of her presence. 9:41:05 PM *** Josephine quite likes Cassandra. And she adores Theo. *** 9:41:30 PM *** Josephine definitely isn't letting go of him anytime soon. Figuratively or, currently, lilterally. ***